Midou Ban Is Mine
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Two completely diffrent women meet and talks about Ban and claims he is their man. So who's telling the truth? My attempt of Humour. AU. HxBxHxC


_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Get Backers or the characters. They belong to HQA and ANBU Productions and __A.D. Vision__ & Studio Deen. In any case I don't own them so please don't sue! I have enough problems paying bills!_

_I also do not own the song "**The Boy Is Mine"** the song is owned by the musical artists Monica and Brandy. They are owned by various music companies and records and are no way affiliated or connected to me what so ever!!!_

_Monica's part will be played by Hevn while Brandy's part will be played by Kudo Himiko._

_This is an Alternate Universe and has slight OOC!! You have been dutifully warned!_

_**Bold Italics** Song lyrics_

* * *

Honky Tonk was a peaceful Café where the infamous duo, the Get Backers hang out. This is where the notorious Midou Ban and Amano Ginji conduct their business. Though today it was quite empty. Except for Paul reading the daily newspaper and his devout employee Natsumi was busy wiping the tables clean. Ban and Ginji had a day off. Ginji was at Mugenjou while Ban went out somewhere else. In one of the tables, the Get Backers contractor Hevn was seated. Drinking her coffee when Himiko Kudo otherwise known as Lady Poison entered the Café.

Himiko made her way towards the blonde's table after greeting Paul and Natsumi. Hevn looked up and smiled at Lady Poison as she invited her to sit down and have coffee with her.

_**Himiko: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute**_

_**Hevn: Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar**_

_**Himiko: Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named Ban, you know his name.**_

_**Hevn: Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.**_

_**Himiko: I just wanted to let you know he's mine.**_

_**Hevn: Huh.. No. No, he's mine.**_

For a while now the two women had staked a claim on one of the Get Backers. Mainly Midou Ban. They had taken a silent claim on him. Both women knew that each where attracted to him and they both knew that Midou Ban was attracted to them. It was just a matter of who he should rightfully be his.

_**You need to give it up.**_

_**Had about enough.**_

_**It's not hard to see,**_

_**the boy is mine.**_

Each woman had a different reason. Himiko fell in love with him all those years ago when they used to work together but fell apart after Yamato's untimely demised in Ban's own hands. This caused a great rift between them but not enough to quell her love for him.

Hevn in the other hand was attracted to Ban. Though she couldn't honestly say it was love since she was in love before but it caused great heartache. It was Ban who always made her day bearable. It may seemed that they argue a lot but the truth is she was slowly falling for him and will not let anyone else have him. Not this time.

_**Himiko - I think it's time we got this straight, let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man, Are you insane?**_

_**Hevn - See I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me. Cause' you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me.**_

_**Himiko - See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame.**_

_**Hevn - And maybe you misunderstood, Plus I can't see how he could wanna take his time and that's all good. All of my love was all it took.**_

Himiko was jealous of Hevn. She doesn't really know how close her relationship with Ban had progressed since they met up with each other again. That and Hevn had a figure to die for. While Himiko prided herself of having such a great body, compared to Hevn's she might have not existed at all. She isn't all blonde and bimbo either. She had brains. She used to be a scientist. She was also a crack shot with a gun. She was far from harmless.

Hevn on the other hand was jealous of Himiko. She was jealous of her inner strength. She defied many obstacles. Her innocent and girl next door looks meant that men took her more seriously. In the end, men preferred her types. The type men usually took home to meet they're folks, while her type was more discreet and was more for leisure.

_**The boy is mine.**_

_**You need to give it up.**_

_**Had about enough.**_

_**It's not hard to see,**_

_**the boy is mine.**_

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**seem to be confused.**_

_**He belongs to me**_

_**the boy is mine.**_

The two women also knew that Ban had taken interests on both of them. It is just the matter of choosing which one of them he will stay with. They both kept tabs of each other. Both had been seeing Ban on the side. This little game has to end. One way or another.

_**Hevn - Must you do the things you do? Keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you. And if you didn't know it girl it's true.**_

_**Himiko - I think that you should realize, And try to understand why. He is a part of my life. I know it's killing you inside.**_

_**Hevn - You can say what you wanna say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake.**_

_**Himiko - When will you get the picture. You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine if you didn't know the boy is mine.**_

They then began to compare on who deserves him most. Himiko argued that they had history together, in which Hevn pointed out that, that was all her relationship with Ban will ever be. History. Even back then Himiko was aware that she was attracted to Ban but didn't do anything about it because they were supposedly friends. But Himiko was aware that Ban did care for her more than as a friend or more of sisterly affection.

Hevn scoffed at Himiko. If Ban was really in love with Himiko as she says she is then why is it that they parted?

Ban wouldn't seek her company if he was in love with Himiko. He wouldn't be seeing her on the side. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They wouldn't share all those passionate nights together, if he was into another. No Ban belonged to her.

_**Hevn - You can't destroy this love I've found. Your silly games I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel**_

_**Himiko - What makes you think that he wants you, when I'm the one that brought him to. The special place that's in my heart, he was my love right from the start**_

The two women glared at each other. While they consider themselves friends, they were rivals when it came to Midou Ban. There was just something so undeniably intriguing and beguiling about him.

While they considered themselves above petty squabbling about one guy and that virtually there is a rule that it was just wrong for two women to fight over a single guy, they find themselves in such a dilemma. Neither one willing to give up their claim on Midou Ban.

The temperature in Honky Tonk considerably went lower and the atmosphere was filled with tension you could swear you can cut a knife through it. As the two women continued to glare at each other.

_**Himiko: He belongs to me **_

_**Hevn: The boy is mine, not yours **_

_**Himiko: But mine!**_

_**Hevn: Not yours!**_

_**Himiko: But mine!**_

_**Hevn: Not yours!**_

_**Himiko: But mine!**_

Just when Hevn and Himiko was about to have an all out cat fight in the Café on who really deserves Midou Ban. The very person they were fighting for entered the Café and he was not alone.

Ban entered the Café with one arm around Clayman's waist and froze as he saw the two women glare at him.

Clayman looked at the two women and then Ban. She simply smiled as she snuggled closer to Ban, making him break out into a sweat. She enjoyed the two women's envious and jealous looks that the two women gave her. But frowned at the murderous glare and gleam in their eyes as they gazed at Ban.

"Oh Shit!" Ban swore, as he immediately let go of Clayman and made a mad dash outside, followed closely by three very angry women.

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**seem to be confused.**_

_**He belongs to me**_

_**the boy is mine**_

****

****

* * *

"_Wait one minute!" _

Sounds of glass shards breaking.

"Where you seeing a dream?" As a pair of dark blue eyes flashed.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_Well what do you all think? I was just sitting in my bed one night and this song began to play. Then I pictured this scenario which I thought was very funny. Well this is my attempt of humour anyways. Hope you all like it. _

_This is my oneshot story._

_Please review!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


End file.
